Love Will Suffice
by alyssa-kaye
Summary: She cries out in pain, agony, Disgust, yet he continues. And deep down inside Minato knows he might never be forgiven for this, but he hopes- no, He believes that his love will suffice... DARK! Minato/Rin Teacher/Student Poem Warning inside. Yes, I'm Finally Back!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Warning- RAPE, In every aspect of the word. Under aged rape to besides. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. I know it sucks.**

**ALSO! Listen to Call Me by Shinedown as you read this, it augments the angst.**

* * *

**Love will suffice**

He takes his time with her

His sweet, cool time,

Thrusting, ripping and tearing apart

Something that never belonged to him, yet he deserves to have it all for himself.

But he is convinced though.

Above her thrashing and screaming person,

It isn't unwanted, could never be.

And even if it is, his love would suffice.

"_S-Sensei Please-_

A next soft kiss, another sweet caress,

And one more powerful thrust.

Enough to tear Rin into four separate parts.

And maybe she will be torn open, but that's no problem.

For his love will compensate.

His gargantuan, thick, mass of love

Love that could be given out and saved back.

Love that knew no boundaries such as Teacher, Student, Adult, Minor,

Stop.

Let me go.

_It hurts_

Love that held no regrets for taking innocence at a level as pure as this.

He groans as his stomach knots and his love becomes more pronounced.

"_Rin…Oh god...Rin...!_"

Adoration causes him to grab her shoulders in a tight grip.

Admiration forces him to cover her mouth in one wet searing kiss as she cries out for mercy.

_For help._

This love.

This Genuine. _Fucking_. Love

It finally allows him to let go of all the stress, Pain, Hurt, Boundaries, Anger and Fear

All in one blissful release

And it gives all of it to the child lying beneath him.

And he knows she feels it.

The tears that run from her eyes are proof enough that it is reverberating in her bones.

_"I love you..."_

And the tears that run from his are proof enough that his feelings will remain unrequited.

But that's alright though.

Because this sick, twisted, repulsive and beautiful love will suffice.

For him, and him alone.

* * *

**A/N: Well...For once**, **Something has came out quite...perfect. I actually feel quite good about this one, enough to make a sequel. Reviews are gladly accepted.**


	2. Love will suffice II

**A/N: sooo This one is considerably longer than the first. I am making this a 3 chapter thing, so this is basically the second from the last.**

**Warnings: Memory and such that comes in the aftermath of something horrible...like rape...**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Naruto, Minato would be in jail for infinite accounts of rape, being an ephebophile, pedophile...basically a phile...**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Love will Suffice **

**I****I**

As Minato Drinks he remembers.

Remembers….

_Rin stirring against him…._

_His arms holding her tight as he walked._

Remembers….

_Her body weighing of nothing and his heart weighing too much…_

_As he returns her back to her home._

Minato doesn't remember however, the excuse he makes.

He doesn't much care.

His eyes hold enough truth in theirs and he kindly asks the girl's father to stop kissing his feet in everlasting gratitude.

"_The kunai barely missed her…"_

Or something along those lines…

For the rest of that day, Minato silently slips away into the bar

To drink and remember…

_Her soft, pale skin against his sweaty, chiseled chest._

_Her maroon hair like silk between his clenching knuckles…_

_The scent of her breath as it hitched and stopped._

_**The muscles inside her tightening in a way that they weren't equipped for….**_

**…**

He can't finish his sake. He doesn't understand why.

It isn't a scenario where Rin will remember anything.

He took care of that.

But there is something growing under his chest, his heart.

He doesn't want to call it regret and so he won't

Because he knows with his love for that girl, there is no room for regret.

No need to regret, because there isn't a thing to regret.

He instead concludes that it is more admiration for her that continues to grow.

He leaves the bar with this newly found fact.

….

But as he walks his heart becomes heavier

"_Please!…Sensei?!_"

He decides to slow his pace

"_W-What are you doing!?"_

It becomes worse.

"_You're hurting me!"_

Minato is near scared. He runs.

"_Sensei stop!"_

Much worse.

"Minato-sensei!"

At this point, Minato is frozen in the crowd of onlookers

Eyes watching him, penetrating him

As if they knew…

He forgets how to breathe for a minute as they stare him down

_Like the pedophile he is._

Because that growth of love in his heart never was.

Neither was that sense of relief from his unforgivable sin.

_It was never there._

The flood of guilt begins and Minato is ready to drown in it….

Until he hears that voice.

The voice that could sooth him with a soft thank you, with the same tone that could get him riled to the point where he has to wash the stains of cum from his sheets the next morning.

"Minato-sensei"

He looks up and is face to face with his student, _14 year old_ Rin Nohara.

For a minute he wants to ask her why she isn't resting off the pains and sores from the previous mission.

But Minato knows better.

He fucking knows **better**_._

"You shouldn't be drinking sensei…I saw you you know…"

He stares up at her with the deepest blue imaginable, in exchange for the wide expanse of maroon filling her eyes.

God he can't look away…though, he isn't really trying…

"You did?"

"Yup! And I rushed over here when I saw you fall."

He watches Rin wince inwardly and isn't sure whether to mentally praise or slap himself.

But when he is suddenly hauled up and isn't stepping on his own, there is no room left for pondering….

"Come on, I'll Walk you home…"

…

_And once again that love is back._

Minato finally comes to terms with that feeling as her heart decides to restart its steady function. He grips tighter on her shoulders as she determinedly takes him home.

_Ah…._

Looking at her now he makes his conclusion

_This was meant to be…_

Finalizes his decision

_It was always you…_

_And gives in to temptation_

_**It will always be you….**_

…..

That night Rin doesn't leave his house and Minato doesn't erase her memory.

Because he knows once again, that Love will suffice.

* * *

**A/N: So yeah...I was stumped on titles for each chapter but hey, I think this one worked out fine too!**

**Reviews are Gladly accepted...**

**Alyssa-kaye :"D**


End file.
